fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla: King of the Monsters
Godzilla: King of the Monsters is an upcoming fanfiction written by The King of the Monsters. Set in a standalone version of the Godzilla universe, King of the Monsters follows Earth Defense Force Major Kentaro Ota as he serves on the front lines of humanity's defense against a world inhabited by monsters. The story will consist of three separate arcs. Synopsis 2020. The world has endured 66 years of the reign of the king of the monsters. In 1954, the most dreaded creature in history first made himself known as he rose from Tokyo Bay and laid waste to the Japanese capital. Godzilla. All of mankind's weapons of warfare and mass destruction were useless against the godlike beast. Humanity soon learned this would become the norm as other fearsome creatures emerged over the following years and turned Earth into a monster planet. However, mankind fought back, forming the elite Earth Defense Force and constructing advanced weapons capable of keeping monsters at bay. While it kept humanity alive in the face of this terrible threat, the EDF could never score a victory against Godzilla. Things changed beginning in the next decade as another threat revealed itself to mankind: aliens. Other far more advanced species than man existed in the universe, and had lost their home planets to a variety of factors. Now, they sought the blue planet for their own and were prepared to go to great lengths to secure it. These invaders had found ways to tame and align themselves with monsters, and unleashed their own monster minions to secure the Earth. Earth's own monsters took issue with this, and the EDF soon found itself fighting alongside its former enemies to defend the planet. Godzilla, once humanity's greatest nemesis, became its most reliable ally. This began a period of unsteady coexistence between mankind and Godzilla which lasts to this very day. Monster attacks are a daily occurence, and the EDF is the first line of defense against them. The EDF can do its job and keep both man and monster separate, but cannot hope to ever defy Godzilla himself. My name is Major Kentaro Ota. I have been a member of the EDF since I was 16. And I am on the front lines of the battle between mankind and the forces beyond its control. Characters Kentaro Ota Kentaro "Ken" Ota was born in Tokyo in 1995. His parents were killed in a battle between Godzilla and his arch-nemesis King Ghidorah. Raised at the EDF's Ichiro Miki Home for Boys, Ota grew up wanting to defend other families from the forces that had taken his. He joined the EDF at age 16, and as a 25 year old man now serves as a major in the organization. Ken's best friend and partner is 2nd Lieutenant Yoshio Honda, with the two having been inseparable since childhood. Ken has a begrudging respect for Godzilla. He does not blame the creature for his parents' deaths and believes Godzilla is often the lesser of two evils when other monsters attack, but he is well aware of the danger he poses. Yoshio Honda Yoshio "Yoshi" Honda is Kentaro's best friend. Raised alongside Ken at the Miki Home, the two often played together and pretended to be brave EDF soldiers fighting against the monsters and aliens that threatened the world. Their childhood fantasies became reality when they joined the EDF as teenagers and today find themselves fighting the very fight they pretended to as children. Yoshi was unprepared for just how dangerous life in the EDF could be, and copes with it with his sense of sarcastic humor. Nevertheless, he will continue to fight by Ken's side no matter the situation. Chapters War of the Monsters #Godzilla's Kingdom Invasion Crystallization Category:The King of the Monsters' Series Category:The King of the Monsters' Stories